My ExGhosts of Christmas Past
by mariakay
Summary: Everyone said she was always going to be a star. It was just a matter of getting there - she forgot her past & grasped her future. But, was it all worth it? Was Rachel Berry's decision to leave him & everyone worth it? She wasn't so sure anymore.


_**Hi!**_I'm back into writing for now. This is my first _Glee _story but I've written other stuff. This is a Christmas story & so it'll be my project before I go back to university. Anyways, I don't own _A Christmas Carol _which is what this story is loosely based on neither do I own _Glee_ (even though I'd truly love to own the show). I don't own the characters, plot-lines, or anything affiliated to _A Christmas Carol _or _Glee_. Okay, just wanted to make that clear. I don't want to be sued or anything, haha. Well, anyways this is written a little bit less up to standard just because I haven't written a full-length story since my HP fiction stories which I took down. Haha. Anyways, on with the story! I say anyways a lot. Sorry haha. ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY!

* * *

Fame, it always came with a price. Some were willing to pay it and others well those others lived without it. Maybe they lived in blissful ignorance of what could have been but some lived in bitter regret. And that was something Rachel Berry would never stand for. Everyone knew that and understood it. It wasn't a surprise when she packed up her belongings and moved away from small town Lima, Ohio.

Once she had gone past the city limits with her boxes and suitcases filled to the brim, Rachel never looked back.

And maybe that was the problem? A young naive girl running away from her past - a past that truly understood her and wanted the best for her. Maybe she needed to prove her self worth or maybe Rachel just wanted to prove that she could really make it. Whatever it was, Rachel stepped away from the past and never returned. Not even for her fathers. It was part of her reasoning, she had to step away and really take herself out of the equation to make it.

Or else she'd always be wondering. And Rachel believed she would have been miserable stuck in the same town she'd grown up, married to her sweet heart, and pregnant. No, that was something Rachel was willing to give up.

Sure, Rachel said once she made it, she'd visit. But deep down, Rachel knew she never wanted to and self-consciously she found reasons to avoid it.

Except she should have known that avoiding the issue would just snowball into something inevitable.

Which is exactly why Rachel Berry, star of the original production of Baton Girls on Broadway, stood in the minuscule airport of Lima, Ohio. A town that barely registered on the map of America. She hadn't been back for four years and had been resistant to come back. Except she knew she couldn't avoid this, her best friend's wedding. Actually, Rachel wasn't even sure if she was the best friend anymore.

Glancing down, Rachel sighed - she wasn't even maid of honor. Not even part of the bridal party but the invitation was evidence of their friendship. Honestly, Rachel could have ignored it and left but she owed so much to Quinn Fabray soon to be Hudson.

It still surprised her that Quinn had become her best friend during her university years. But when you go off to university in a new town, you attach to the only person you know. At first, Rachel and Quinn still disliked each other but something - one night - changed the game. And they f0und themselves becoming even more interconnected during college then high school. Once the resentments were pushed aside, they found that they had a lot more in common then either realized.

That was Rachel's first and truest friendship, she knew she owed Quinn more then this simple appearance at her wedding. But once you made a mistake that lasted for four years, it was hard to rectify it. And Rachel had long ago stopped caring for the situation. It was only her sense of duty that made her come or rather her curiosity. After all, she hadn't spoken to anyone besides her fathers - whom she even seldom spoke too - in four years.

Locking her long fingers around the suitcase handle, Rachel rolled the bag out of the airport and into the cold snowy air. It would be just like Quinn and Finn to get married near Christmas. After all, it had been their favorite holiday. Perfect for the Christmas lovers, she mused. Suddenly her ring-tone broke through her thoughts. Glancing at the caller ID, Rachel rolled her eyes before snootily answering, "Hello?"

"Miss Berry," the other line spoke hastily. Lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow as the woman on the other line continued, "Andy quit."

Rachel wanted to scratch her eyes out. Taking a calming breath, "Well then find a replacement. I'm not going to suffer just because some bigot decides he can't take the stage."

"But Ma'm, everyone's gone for the holidays. Even you," she whispered.

"Do you truly believe I care, Carry? I've never cared. You have to find that replacement. And when I come back, he better be ready to run lines. Otherwise, it'll be you that I'll be replacing," Rachel said before hanging up.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel continued her trek out the airport. Did she make the right decision in coming out to Lima? After all she had a lot to take care of back home considering that Rachel was creating her first production to be set on stage in a few months. Sure, Rachel was still acting in the hit production on Broadway but in her off times where Rachel was not acting she had become bored. To avoid the boredom, Rachel had decided to write her first production.

Although, it was for a smaller stage, Rachel knew she had to start somewhere. But she was merciless when it came to preparing. And her assistant Carry received the brunt of it all.

Pursing her lips, Rachel looked for her fathers whom promised they'd receive her. Seeing two familiar figures huddling together, Rachel made her way to them.

"Rachel!" her fathers exclaimed. Nodding in acceptance, Rachel stepped away as her father made a move to hug her. A hurt look flashed in his eyes but she ignored it.

"Where's the car, father?"

Her blunt tone caught her father off guard. Rachel had changed. It was a big difference from two years ago when they had spent their first and only Christmas with her in New York. Not to be deterred, her father Shawn gathered up her luggage before holding Micheal's hand as he glances at Rachel, "This way, honey-oats."

Rachel refuses to roll her eyes at the pet name and follows after her fathers unaware of the shared look between them.

Their Rachel was not the one standing before them and she didn't seem to care. As her fathers, it broke a part of them. And they didn't know how to change it or if they could change it in the first place.

* * *

Slow start for now, but it'll pick up once all the other characters step in! Hope you enjoy & continue to read.


End file.
